tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Magdalena Feos
Magdalena Feos (マグダレナ フェオス Magudarena Feosu) is the leader of the Mew Mew Harmony. She's also leader of their pop group named ღElemental∿Heartღ. Her alter ego is Mew Flume (ミュウ フルーメ Myuu Furūme) Appearance Civilian Magdalena is 162cm in height and 59kg in weight. She has dark red eyes and dark red curly hair that reaches her chest. Her look is very mature for her years, as others say. Magdalena usually wears fashionable, but comfy outfits in her favorite colors or colors of her mood. Mew Flume Mew Flume has long, pure red hair with a pair of lion ears and fiery red eyes. She has pink choker with her gold winged heart as her transformation item. Flume wears a short hot pink dress with lion tail and has gloves with the same color. Her garter is on her right leg. She wears hot pink high heels that reach under her knee. Flume has red lace lining the top of her dress and the top and bottom of her arm garters, leg garter, gloves, high heels and her choker. Mew Mark Magdalena's Mew mark is located on Magdalena's left thigh at outer side. It's a winged heart with lion ears and tail, and with small decorations around. Personality Magdalena is an optimistic, cheerful and outgoing girl that likes to makes friends and spend time with other people, especially her best friends and family, who she always puts before herself. She can be sometimes clumsy or sarcastic. She likes to sing, write songs and stories, read books, draw and ride horses. Magdalena is also a big fashion lover and can be quite obsessed with what she wants to wear. She sometimes likes to design clothes for their performances. From time to time, she can appear as bossy and likes to be in charge. However, she's a good listener and is very observant, even being able to notice even the slightest of changes in her friends' behaviors. Magdalena usually acts as the peacemaker between Neyla and Thesa when they're arguing. Abilities Magdalena's DNA is fused with African Lion. Her transformation item is her pink winged heart necklace that symbolizes friendship between the teammates. After having her DNA fused, Magdalena's very elegant and agile, faster runner then before and she's better in sneaking. She always loved meat, but now she adores it. Magdalena does not take fall damage and can't climb trees very good. She's stronger than before and her nose can smell almost anything. She can turn into African Lion by pinching her Mew Mark. If she's angry, upset, surprised, scared or pleased, lion ears and tail can pop out. Transformation Magdalena activates her Mew Heart necklace by giving it hers DNA with a kiss, and then saying "Mew Mew Harmonize!". It starts to spread sparks. The next scene shows Magdalena into a position where she's making a heart shape with her hands. Behind her, her DNA is totally fused with African Lion's. Afterward, fire totally swallows her, showing how her hair and eyes changes, making her ears and tail appear. Flume circles appear around her, transforming into Mew Flume's outfit. In the end, her Mew Heart becomes golden and attached to her choker. Her final pose is with her right hand on her right hip. The background is filled with blazing flames. Weapons and Attacks Weapons Mew Flume's weapon is Scepter of Flumerus. Scepter of Flumerus has a hot pink holder with red and orange colors in the middle to represent fire. At the end of the holder, it has orange and red stands who are opposite to each other and pink pearl. At the top, it has the same orange stand as on the bottom, but turned the opposite way, which leads to the red flame-shaped top that slowly graduates to the darker colors. In the middle of the flame is pink ruby, heartlike-shaped. Scepter of Flumerus' weapon mode, the Pyro Blades, consists of two identical katanas, with ruby blades, fire lace around the dark pink holder's top. However, as katanas, it can only be used in combat. Cure Fire can summon also only one katana, instead of two. As a scepter, the Scepter of Flumerus is mostly used in Mew Flume's purification attacks and group purification attacks, because its purpose is a magic caster. As a weapon, Pyro Blades are used for combat purposes. For long-range attacks, the katanas can summon variations of fire. Attacks Flume's first finishing attack is "Sparkling Flame Finale!". It has the power to purify Dyorixes and change everything back to normal. Her second finishing attack is "Mythical Flame Purification!". It's upgraded version of the first finisher. When she's with her group, she can perform "Mew Cosmical Balance!". Relationships Thasalia Ivy Thasalie and Magdalena are really good friends. Thasalie always asks Magdalena for advice for every situation and both are big lovers of flower fashion. Magdalena likes to see Thesa's wild nature, like she does when Thasalie determines something so badly, she'll do anything, even go totally wild and weird. Magdalena, along with Neyla, always pushes Taylor outside her shadow, as Thasalie is very calm and serene, which almost makes her very unsocial. Neyla Peles Neyla and Magdalena are big fashion lovers. Everything that's on this season, they'll know and spread it to who doesn't know. They're modern abbreviations users, so they need to explain some things to Thesa. Neyla and Magdalena are more childish than Thasalie, as she's the oldest. They're big fans of art as well, so they often draw together, as Magdalena likes to give Neyla tips about what good drawing need to have. Magdalena likes to call Neyla Nel, and Neyla likes to call Magdalena Magy. Category:Mew Mew Harmony Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Females Category:Weapon Users: Blades Category:Mew Mews Category:Heroes Category:Pink Mews Category:Red Mews